Casey Mitchell
'''Casey Mitchell '''is the daughter of Stuart and Margaret Mitchell and a former student of Summer Bay High. She's the ex-girlfriend of Curtis Reed and Aaron Welles, and best friends of Joey Rainbow and Liam Tanner, who she became attracted to. Storylines Casey is first seen alongside classmates Joey Rainbow and Liam Tanner. Joey is attracted to Casey but she prefers Liam. Casey is quick to let Liam know she likes him but his girlfriend Stephanie Mboto returns to Summer Bay. However, the four of them soon become good friends. Casey's home life is turbulent as her father Stuart has walked out on her and her mother Margaret and she becomes increasingly unstable. Margaret is convinced Casey is dead and a demon has assumed her form. Stephanie persuades Travis Nash and Kelly Watson to let Casey move in with them. Casey tries to help her mother but Margaret and her friend George Neville try to exorcise Casey by trying to get her to drink a strange liquid. Joey rescues her and she is grateful and kisses him. Stuart returns and Casey tries one final attempt to reconcile the family but Margaret suffers a complete breakdown in the diner and is committed as a result. Casey forms a bond with her music teacher Rebecca Fisher , despite the fact Rebecca previously had an affair with Stuart and partly contributed to Margaret's breakdown, and discovers realises Rebecca has feelings for Travis. Rebecca and Marilyn Chambers convince Donald Fisher to let Casey move in with them on a permanent basis. Donald's decision is influenced by Casey's skill on the piano but regrets his decision when she intentionally plays badly when she enter in the school concert. After seemingly placing a curse on Donald with Joey's help, He collapses much to their shock. Casey later collapses too and it is soon revealed that Donald's ex-wife Barbara Stewart is responsible for a murder attempt. Casey dates Curtis Reed and the pair frequently get into trouble. One occasion, Casey and Curtis are believed dead in an accident but they turn up at the diner alive and well and another couple who stole Curtis' motorcycle were killed. Jenna Evans arrives in town and bears a strong resemblance to Curtis' late girlfriend Laura Bonnetti who died two years earlier. Curtis dumps Casey and gets together with Jenna. On the rebound, Casey kisses Liam, who has recently split from Stephanie but it goes no further and Liam reconciles with Stephanie. Stephanie later dies after falling down a cliff while on a bushwalk and Liam and Casey grow closer. However, Liam leaves Summer bay with his mother Frances to live in Peru leaving Casey devastated. Tiegan arrives and makes her interest in Joey clear, Casey is jealous, despite rejecting him in the past. The girls fight and receive detention as a result. Casey then decides to step aside and let Joey and Tiegan be a couple. Aaron Welles arrives and Casey begins dating him. Donald tries to evict Casey but Aaron's sister, Justine tells her that he needs to give her two months' notice. She takes revenge on Donald by convincing him he is going senile by sabotaging the kitchen light but it backfires when Rebecca tries changing the bulb and falls hitting her head, leaving her temporarily deaf. Casey is horrified when Aaron buys a knife for protection, following a mugging. However, he gets rid of it. Stuart returns and asks Casey to join him in New York and she accepts his offer. On her last day at school, she takes the blame for the class superglueing student teacher Brett Egan to his chair but Donald refuses to and gives the class a week's detention every time she tries to accept sole responsibility. He tells her she is getting her classmates a punishment and that no-one wants her there and orders her to leave the school immediately. Casey then leaves for America.